Wintering With Wolves
by UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: KougaxKagome. Rated M. Kagome needs to hibernate with a certain wolf pack in order to make it through the Winter. But will sharing a den with Kouga lead to more than she signed up for? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was done. It was finally done.

Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko, wished on the jewel and restored the lives of everyone that died from the jewel's influence. Kikyo's heartbeat fluttered to life while she was in Inuyasha's arms. Kohaku appeared the next day and Sango held him, sobbing for an hour. Shippo's parents, the wolf tribe, and whole villages even, returned from the land of the dead and sought out their beloved priestess. The number of resurrections was astounding.

And yet, as that Fall slowly turned to Winter, the cold crept in, and the excitement died down in the village by the well, Kagome felt listless. Her purpose in the past was gone, but she loved her friends and didn't want to leave forever. She decided that as soon as the wedding was over, she'd go through the well and visit her mother. Maybe enroll in classes at the local community college. It seemed like the perfect plan.

She shivered as a snowflake hit the back of her neck.

* * *

"Do you think we can make it Kilala?" Kagome shouted over the screaming wind. A mew from the cat demon was her only answer.

She'd been called over to a neighboring village the day after Inuyasha's wedding. One of the men had fallen off a roof and she needed to help heal his leg. The journey wasn't long, but it was already beginning to snow and she was worried that the storm would only get worse.

They landed in the village and Kagome went inside the small hut and got to work resetting the man's leg in a splint and administering an herbal tea for his pain. Morning had turned into late afternoon and as she was packing up she glanced at the sky with a frown. It was a bit clearer than this morning, and they'd just have to chance it and try to get back before it started up again.

Kagome mounted the transformed Kilala and immediately regretted it. Only a few minutes into their trip home and Kagome could see that the storm was only getting worse to the North where Kaede's village was.

She looked around for familiar landmarks and saw the wolf tribe's mountains just to the East. If they hurried they could make it in time and shelter there until the storm let up.

"We won't make it Kilala. Let's wait out the storm with Kouga and his pack."

* * *

Kouga stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking his territory and watched Ginta and Hakkaku bring in the last of their prey to be smoked and stored for the winter ahead. This year had been plentiful, and they had enough meat and caches of food and sake to last well into Spring, even with the extra mouths that Kagome had wished back to life.

And of course all the news mouths that were sure to be born now that they'd be shut in the den for a few months. All the newly mated pairs and reunited lovers that Kagome resurrected were already anticipating the Solstice nights with ready bodies. What else was there to do all Winter?

Shaking off his thoughts and looking over his shoulder, he noted that the waterfall had nearly frozen over and was down to its last trickles of water flowing over the ice that had formed already.

"Hey you boneheads, hurry up! It's getting colder by the minute and we gotta get inside to seal the opening before the snow starts!" Kouga heard a faint shout of "Yes boss!" over the howling wind. Walking around the frozen waterfall, he was just heading into the den when he felt a familiar aura and heard a weak scream and dashed back to the cliff edge. He'd know that scream anywhere!

In the distance he saw Kagome as she fell off the back of the Tajiya's cat, Kilala.

_That cat will never catch her in time! _He thought as he jumped off the side of the mountain and raced towards her. He bounded over trees, pumping his legs furiously until— CRASH! She landed right in his arms and he caught and rolled them onto the freezing ground.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Kouga smirked up at her. She had somehow managed to come away with minor wounds, and she looked down at him, dazed from the wild catch.

"Kouga, thank you so much!" She suddenly seized him in a huge hug. "I thought I was a goner when I got swept off of Kilala! The storm winds were just too strong." As she sat up she realized their embarrassing position was a bit too friendly and she blushed as they untangled limbs and stood, with a soft "S-sorry" reaching his ears.

"Aw it's alright Kags, you know I'll always catch you." Kouga winked and brushed himself off. He couldn't help but look her over as she blushed. She was so charming and it was so fun teasing her. He loved getting a rise out of her.

"But anyways, what are you doing out here in this storm? You could have gotten yourself killed! And where's that stupid mutt? Isn't he supposed to keep you out of trouble?" He huffed out as they walked, thoughts turning to what could have happened if he wasn't there.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Inuyasha isn't my keeper Kouga, and besides, he's busy with Kikyo on their honeymoon. And for your information I was asked to go help a neighboring villager with a broken leg. I am a miko after all, it's my job! But it took too long and I got caught in the storm on the way back."

Kouga gave her a cocky grin and said, "Well, you're always welcome here with us, you know that in the eyes of the pack you're still my woman." He paused for a minute and then said, "But just so you know, we're about to den down for the Winter. That means we won't be opening the entrance to the cave back up until Spring. Once we close them, they close until the prey herds return."

Her eyes widened and she took a minute to digest that information. "So you mean if we stay, we'll have to stay until Spring?" She looked back at the snow falling and dark storm clouds and then over at the fire cat.

"Yep. It's how we survive the dangerous weather out here. It's not safe to travel, so we hunker down in the den and seal in all the body heat. We're all stocked and ready to seal the entrance now." He held out a hand to her and waited for her decision. She glanced over at Kilala and told her to go on to the village without her and tell their friends what happened. The cat would make it and be fine, but Kagome was human and the cold would be too much. She tentatively put her hand in his and he swung her up into his arms bridal style. She gasped when she felt the heat of his hands through the fabric of her miko hakama pants on her thighs.

"Close your eyes and we'll be up in no time" he whispered to her. Her arms wrapped around his neck for a better grip and she took a moment to look up at him. His turquoise eyes widened and he was knocked away by the look of trust in hers, and her wonderful scent in the air around him. The heat of her thighs practically scalded his hands as he lingered there with her in his arms.

He leapt up the mountain, and the moment was over too soon. He reluctantly let her down and huffed at the snickers from his betas as he watched her blushing form retreat into the den. Ginta whispered to Hakkaku that "Maybe Kouga does have a chance with Sister after all," and then got a cuff to the ear as Kouga walked past.

Several sets of eyes watched Kouga seal the den with a round stone door, but even more eyes stared curiously at Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An uproar went through the pack of wolves as they saw Kagome, and they proceeded to crowd her to the point of tripping, with cries of "Sister!" and "You're back!" and "Thank you for bringing us back!"

Soft snuffles and cold wet tongues from the four legged wolves tickled her and left her gasping and laughing on the floor of the den. Kouga pushed aside his men and shooed away all but the pups, which he gently moved aside and away from Kagome's face to let her breathe.

One small pup faced Kouga and growled, nipping at the hand he extended to help Kagome up. A deep throated laugh escaped him at the sight and she joined in as he pulled her up, ending in a sharp intake of air as her chest brushed into his.

"So, Kouga, where should I set my pack down?" A blushing Kagome asked. Kouga answered with a motion of his arms, leading her into the same alcove where he had brought her all those years ago. She noted the changes; a large curtain hung from the ceiling where there was once no privacy, some shelves had been carved out in the walls, and the room was actually larger. Kouga and his men seemed to have carved out larger sections of the mountain over the last three years. It was certainly cleaner than it had been the last time.

"This is my chamber. You can stay here, I don't mind. I know it's not private, but in a den of wolves, not much is." His cocky grin and wink made her chuckle but something he said made her pause.

"Kouga, I can't take over your room and your bed! Isn't there somewhere I should go so that you can sleep in peace in your own room?" She looked around the packed den and thought to herself that maybe there wasn't room after all.

"It's no trouble! Seriously, you should stay in here. It's safer this way, especially if I sleep in here on the floor. We get a bit, hm, rowdy… during the Season. I'd feel better watching over you in here after the parties." Even he had to blush a bit at what he was implying.

He was no greenhorn when it came to women going into Season, but it was definitely going to be different with Kagome here this year. He actually hadn't thought about that when he offered her a place for the Winter. Kouga scratched the back of his head and chuckled, embarrassed that he was going to have to talk to her about the 'festivities' that would be happening while she was here.

Kagome made a puzzled face as she asked, "What Season? Do you mean Winter? Like you party a lot because you're all stuck in here?" It was clear to him then that she had no idea what she'd gotten herself into.

"Oh gods Kagome, don't tell me you've never gone into Season before? Will this be your first? You're certainly old enough. That's it, I'm going to have Chitose come and talk to you." Kouga's questions burst out of him like nervous butterflies and he ran out of the chamber towards the other end of the den.

Kagome tried to puzzle through what he had said to her, but she was clearly on the other end of some misunderstanding. She was sitting cross-legged on his fur covered bed when the oldest wolf demon she'd ever seen pulled back the curtain and peered down at her.

"So, you are the young one's intended, eh? I am Chitose. Let me have a better look at ye, girl." The elder motioned for Kagome to remain seated and sat beside her. "You've the young lord all in a tizzy girl. What's this about not knowing about going into Season? You've surely had the change by now I see. "

And then a lightbulb clicked in Kagome's head. Puberty.

"Oh you mean have I started my cycle? My monthly cycle? Is that what everyone means by Season?" Kagome was sure her face was on fire by the amount of blushing she was doing.

Chitose seemed to blink astoundedly at the mention of monthly. "Do humans do this monthly then? Aye, that would make sense why they procreate so rapidly. But perhaps I should explain. Every year as the Winter season starts, so does our Season. Our Mating Season." She looked at Kagome pointedly.

"We tend to get randy. The men get pushy, the women coy. By the solstice the young ones have paired up and claimed their own quiet spot in the den for a romp. Aye that's what we mean by Season."

At Kagome's worried face she felt the need to clarify, "I want you to remember that while we may look human, we are still driven by our instincts. Young Kouga would not harm you, I've seen that in his eyes, but if you want to leave here unmated I'd suggest that you be careful with your actions this time of year."

With that, the elderly demon stepped through the curtain, leaving a very wide eyed and red-faced Kagome in her wake, saying "If you have any questions I'll be around."

* * *

Kouga was avoiding her. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He was just so damned embarrassed by how he handled Kagome's questions and the whole situation in general. But the sake was already flowing and the meat was cooking, so he knew he needed to go get her and show her around.

Holding his breath nervously, he quickly pulled back the curtain, only to find Kagome missing. A few sniffs was all it took to bring him to curtained door of the women's quarters, leaving him stranded on the outside of it.

Alpha or not, there was a clear "No men allowed" rule in place beyond that curtain, and there'd be hell to pay if he didn't follow it. He slumped down in front of the entrance after grabbing a cup of sake from one of his men. A swig of liquid courage helped a bit but burned on the way down.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kagome had to admit, the female wolf demons were all amazingly beautiful. But then so was she after a scrub down and a makeover. The girls had marched into Kouga's chamber, plucked her out of her lonely spot, and promptly got to work making her feel sexy.

To Kagome's surprise, there was a small underground hotspring in the back of the room that connected with a larger communal coed hotspring further down. The women's only section was just big enough for three or four girls to fit in, but it was an unexpected delight for her sore body after a hard day. They all spent a while chatting and grooming, regaling Kagome with funny stories about their men's childhood antics, until they toweled off.

A younger girl named Aki gave her some warm furs that clung to her body and emphasized her small bare waist. Mika, a kind motherly figure, combed her hair and crafted a wispy braid out of her wold locks. Hanako, a slim young woman who looked Kagome's age, brought out a small bejeweled headband, saying it was Kouga's mothers.

No matter how much she protested, Kagome was dressed and pressed and suddenly ready to face Kouga. And from his aura, she could tell he was waiting right outside the curtain and drunk as hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Woah Kagome" was all Kouga could say when he saw her pull aside the curtained door. Dressed in a sleek two piece of full wolf regalia, minus the typical armor, was something he was definitely not prepared for. His eyes traveled up and down her body and the sight made his blood pressure soar and his cheeks flush. Or maybe it was the sake in his belly and the hormones in the air from the rest of the pack.

Either way, he couldn't help the small whistle sound of appreciation he let out, any more than she could help the blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, now that you're out here with everyone else, let's join the party!" He enthusiastically said to cover up his arousal, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the main den. The cheers that went up from the pack upon seeing their Alpha and Kagome step into the main den was a drunken ruckus unlike anything Kagome had ever heard.

Stopping in the center of the den where the cooking fire trailed long smoke out a tiny hole in the ceiling, Kouga piled up an earthen plate full of choice meats and delicacies for his guest, and sat her down on some furs next to him. Hell, she was nearly in his lap and the proximity made both their hearts flutter while she ate and he sipped sake and watched the firelight flicker across her face.

"So Kouga, after the party I'd like to clear up some of the… misunderstanding we had earlier. Is that okay?" She peered up at him and two sets of aqua eyes met before both of them blushingly looked away.

"Yeah, that s-sounds great." He couldn't keep the stammer out of his voice. Maybe he'd let Kagome do his drinking for him for a bit. He needed to clear his head before he did something stupid tonight. He held out a drink for her and she gladly took it to ease the tension.

He focused on a dance circle starting up on the other side of the fire. One of his men was drumming out a slow sensual beat and Ginta had grabbed up Hanako for a dance. A few others joined in and before long it seemed a writhing mass of bodies and hormones. The scent of desire in the air was overwhelming.

To Kagome's mind, it wasn't any different than the dancing she'd seen in the modern era, but Kouga didn't know that. She watched him try to redirect her into conversations about what she'd like to do tomorrow. But the drinks were taking away her inhibitions and all she could think about was now. She could be fun too! She'd just have to show him.

"You know what? Let's dance!" Downing the rest of her sake in one shot, she jumped up and dragged a very confused Kouga over to the rest of the dancers. He stared open mouthed as his sweet, supposedly innocent woman started twirling and swinging her hips next to some of the other women. She looked over her shoulder and then whirled around, grabbing his hand and bringing him into the fray.

"Well, you're full of surprises tonight." Grinning, Kouga spun her around and let out a soft huff as she started grinding her hips into his, her arms coming up to rest on the back of his neck. "Who would have thought a miko could dance so well in a wolf pack. Very… interesting."

He turned her around and caused her ass to brush against his crotch, biting the inside of his cheek to distract himself from the scent of Kagome's arousal. She brought her arms above her head and isolated her hip movements to the beat. It was too much. They were both wound up tight by the time Kagome begged for a break, needing some rest and a cold shower.

After a few minutes of stumbling through the den, they both collapsed, dizzy and out of breath, on Kouga's fur covered bed. Kouga kicked the curtain closed with a clawed foot and rolled his eyes at the giggles and whispers from the rest of the pack. "Ignore them" he mumbled, "They're just being idiots."

"You know, I think we should talk about it" came a small voice from beside him after a few minutes. "It won't get any less awkward unless we clear the air." He turned his face towards her and saw her alcohol flushed face only a few inches away.

"Okay, that makes sense." He whispered back, trying to keep their conversation barely audible. No use in every detail of his business being out there for the gossips of the pack.

And as he listened to her explanation about why she misunderstood the term Season, and the apparent differences between human and demon women, the more he realized that he was an idiot.

"So, just to be certain I get it, you're telling me that yes, you are in fact an adult woman, but no you don't have a real Season like we do, because you have a monthly Season?" Wide eyed, he took in Kagome's nodding and sat for a minute and then said, "Well I'm glad I don't need to feel like a creepy old man preying on a young girl now" leaving them both snickering.

Kagome stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes and then looked back at him, her eyes sweeping the contours of his face as he did the same. She didn't know where this was going, but she thought to herself that she'd be okay with wherever it led. She still didn't have all the answers about mates and Seasons and wolf demon bacchanals, but laying here next to him felt right somehow. And as she inched closer to him and nuzzled into his chest a bit, she didn't know that he was thinking the exact same thing.

_This seems right._

* * *

Kouga bolted up the next morning and found an empty bed and the spicy scent of Kagome's desire all around him. He groaned as he laid back down, in need of a cold shower. He knew it wasn't her fault she smelled so damned delicious, but that woman was going to kill him. And yet, what a sweet way to go, he thought to himself.

He couldn't help but roll around in it a bit before getting up for the day, canine instincts getting the better of him. Normally he'd be taking a dip in the men's hotspring first thing, but he grinned to himself and decided this was a scent he'd like to parade around first. It didn't even matter to him that they hadn't done anything.

Pulling back the curtain, he watched several members of his pack take in his disheveled appearance and wolf whistle. He rolled his eyes, but grinned and winked good naturedly at those who tried to rankle him. Following the trail of Kagome's scent led him to the communal hotspring.

Eyebrows raised, he decided a bath might be in order after all.

Stripping down to his fundoshi and taking the leather tie out of his hair, Kouga strutted into the misty communal bath. His eyes immediately found Kagome's amongst the small crowd of men and women and he softly padded over on bare feet. Taking in her state of undress, wearing only a small chest covering and fundoshi, he smirked at her before crouching down into the steaming water.

Kagome's heart was racing as he pulled her away with him into the thick mist and away from prying eyes, whispering to her to come talk. She nodded, eyes wide and full of desire, as they swam further away from the giggling pack members. He found a rock ledge carved into the side and sat, guiding her up to sit next to him.

Leaning down to tuck away a straw lock of hair, he whispered, "I know this is fast, and I don't really know how to define us right now, but I just wanted to tell you that you're the most beautiful, wonderful person I've ever met. And even if you never want to be with me like that, I'll still feel the same about you. Whether it's five years from now or five hundred, I'd still want you just the same."

A soft whine escaped her throat at his confession, and taking a chance, Kagome looked up at him and said, "Well how about we think about how to define us?" She held her breath waiting for his response.

"Let me court you, Kagome?" The words seemed to come out of nowhere, bursting out and leaving him embarrassed. But they were worth the prick to his pride at her tentative nod. She gasped as his face lit up and he dipped his lips to her for a long, deep kiss.

And when he pulled away from her and couldn't contain himself any longer, he howled out in joy, and the rest of the pack joined in exuberantly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 *Lemon Warning***

Kouga awoke the next morning to a pounding headache. He honestly couldn't remember half of what happened last night. After Kagome had agreed to let him court her, the women had swept her away until dinner. Then the whole pack had drank and danced like there was no tomorrow. New courtships were a big deal, and warranted a big celebration. Especially when it involved the Alpha and his intended.

Smirking, he stretched and looked over at Kagome, her riotous mass of hair the first thing he saw since she was on her side facing away from him. Scooting closer, trying to cuddle her, he gave a sharp inhale when he saw a bare shoulder peeking out from under one of the fur blankets. Glancing down at himself, he realized he was naked under the blanket. He was covered in Kagome's scent and the cloying smell of sex was all over the sheets. This wasn't good at all.

Slowly, so as to not wake her, he peeled her blanket down, hoping that she was still wearing something, anything! When he saw her bare hip he gave a low whine. She was going to kill him when she woke up. But the weirdest thing was, he didn't _feel _mated.

Snuggling up to her, he pulled her hair away from her neck and gave a shaky sigh when he saw smooth flesh, confirming his suspicions. He started nudging her awake, kissing her neck and throwing an arm around her waist. Maybe if he stayed on her good side she wouldn't kill him for fucking her without officially mating her?

Kagome groaned a bit, wiping the sleep out of her eyes and rolling over in his arms to face him with a whispered, "Good morning" that he returned softly. She didn't seem angry yet, so that was a good sign. In fact, from what he could tell from her scent, she was happy, if not a little embarrassed that they were naked.

Blushing, she looked up at him and whispered a soft, "I hope you're not angry about last night." She was tracing her fingers up and down his bare hip, making it hard for him to focus his thoughts and even more difficult for him to hide how hard she was making him. If she just moved her hand a few inches...

"W-why would _I_ be mad Kagome? Why aren't _you_ mad? I-hm, I took advantage of you when we'd been drinking and we only started courting yesterday. And I didn't even mark you as my mate like I should have. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself!" Feeling guilty, he looked over her shoulder, scowling and missing her confused stare until her hand on his jaw pulled his eyes back to her.

Eyes softening and cheeks blooming pink, she asked "Kouga, do you remember what happened last night? You didn't take advantage of me. If anything, I tried to take advantage of you. And you stopped me before we finished anything. I'd had too much to drink, and my hormones are really messing with my head right now. I just get so wound up right before I ovulate... well right before my _Season._" She corrected quickly.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And just how in the hell do you think you took advantage of me, Kagome?" Her eyes blazed blue in the semi-dark of his den, and the spicy scent of her desire met his nose as she recalled last night.

"Well, we both stumbled into the room last night, completely drunk, and fell onto the bed together. You looked into my eyes and told me you loved me more than anything." She trailed her fingers down along his shoulder as she spoke and his muscle twitched, tensed in anticipation. "I remember that I couldn't stop thinking about how good you looked then. I couldn't resist touching your bare arms, and your chest, and then lower, to your abs. It was just so tempting." She ran her hand down his chest to his abs as a demonstration, and his breath hitched.

"You said you couldn't think straight with how good I smelled, and then we kissed. It was like we crashed into each other. I remember undoing the sashes holding my outfit together, and tugging down your furs." She placed feathery kisses along his jawline as she whispered to him, and he whimpered when she rolled him over and straddled him. He gripped her hips, closed his eyes, and growled as she pressed her naked sex against the underside of his erection.

"I wanted so bad to continue, but as soon as I started moving on you, you broke away from my lips and told me we should stop." She thrust her hips into his slowly, barely moving, coating him in her essence. His eyes snapped open, pupils barely visible bathed in red. "And then you took a walk to cool off, and left me here all riled up by myself."

"We shouldn't be doing this." He rasped out, acutely aware of fangs aching to bite into her neck. "There's supposed to be at least a week between announcing our courtship and the actual mating. " Kagome paused to think for a minute, trying to calm her racing heart, before saying, "Well then that settles it. We'll just have to improvise."

She rolled her hips one last time before dismounting him and throwing the blanket off of them. He raised an eyebrow at her, confused until she turned around, straddled his face, and leaned down to press a kiss to his cock. The thick scent of her lust, tantalizingly close, made his mouth water.

Groaning and pulling her hips down to him, he felt her sharp intake of breath on his dick as he buried his face in her heat. And when she pulled his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue around him, his answering growl against her clit made her whole body twitch and jump. Making a mental note of that, he continued the growl and dug his claws into her thighs as he lashed her clit with his tongue.

Kagome couldn't believe how close she was to orgasm, her whole body shaking. He was better than her best vibrator! She popped his dick out of her mouth to murmur soft phrases of, "Right there," and "don't stop, please" while stroking him furiously. She sucked him back into her mouth and the noises and vibrations from his throat made his balls draw up tight.

Her whole body strung tight, she came into his mouth with a long involuntary groan, triggering his own orgasm as she swallowed his seed. After a minute, she pulled her shaking thighs away from his face and rolled off of him, swiping her hand across her forehead as she sat to face him. In a flash he had pulled her down to lay face to face.

"You're so perfect. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you." He whispered sweet nothings to her while tucking her hair back away from her face. He wanted to stare into her eyes forever, to get lost in them and drown in her ocean blues.

However, their peaceful moment didn't last, when from beyond their little alcoved curtain came a loud wolf whistle and cheers of "Glad you came up for air boss!" Kagome's face bloomed with heat as she said, "I'm never leaving this den. Nope. I can't face them after them hearing us."

Kouga just laughed and said, "Oh don't worry, they'll all be drunk and fucking each other by the end of the week. The solstice is coming up and all the women are starting to go into Season. The whole den is full of it." Nuzzling his nose with hers he whispered, "And you smell like it too. I can scent your body getting ready. It makes my head spin. I don't know if we'll be able to wait a whole week."

Giggling, she whispered back, "Well if you're so worried about it, I can always go sleep in the women's quarters…" She raised an eyebrow at his possessive "No" and his arms wrapping around her when she tried to get up.

"I guess we'd better behave then" she murmured with a yawn before falling asleep in his embrace. He rumbled out an affirmative before being lulled to sleep along with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next time Kagome awoke from her nap she was alone, and her bladder felt like it was going to explode. Pulling on her furs, she quickly peeked out the curtain and quietly made her way to the privy. She had been surprised to find that the wolves were actually quite civilized for the time, with a wooden structure similar to a modern toilet situated over a river that flowed out to the sea. There were no stalls, but since there was only room for one, it meant there was a little privacy at least.

After relieving herself, she slipped back out into the main den to snag some leftover smoked boar. Most of what they'd eat from now until they opened the den in Spring would be smoked meats, common tuber vegetables, and a variety of nuts and berries. Some of the wolves didn't like the lack of access to fresh, raw meat but Kagome couldn't be happier with her preferred omnivorous diet.

Sitting next to a small group of four women, she happily joined in on the quiet conversation, leaning in when she noted that they were speaking in hushed tones. A younger unmated girl, Misaki, said in a low tone to the group, "So who do you think will be the next courting couple to mate? I've got my money on Ginta and Hanako. He's been winning her over lately and I think her Season is about to start."

" I don't know," a mated woman named Akane slanted towards Kagome and said with a chuckle, "Kagome seems to be enjoying our Alpha's attentions so quickly after announcing an official courtship. Who knows if they'll even make the weeklong wait?"

Blushing, Kagome raised her eyebrows and asked, "I'm kind of new to this. How can you tell who's courting and who's single? I can sometimes tell who's mated because I can see the marks." Everyone stared at her like she had two heads.

"You mean you can't smell them all over each other? Are human senses really that dulled?" Mika, the motherly woman she'd met before, asked. At Kagome's slow shrug of her shoulders, she straightened and said, "Well then we'll just have to give you the gossip, won't we ladies?"

The other girls nodded and Akane spoke up, "Well, you and Kouga included, there are four couples currently courting. Ginta's been courting Hanako for the last 6 months but she was playing hard to get until recently. It's almost unheard of to last that long. Hakkaku just asked Cho last week but she's young and shy still. And there's obviously Daigo and Nagi. He's wanted her since her first Season, but she was young and wild and wanted to have fun first. They've been courting for the last 2 months, which is about average."

Everyone then looked at Kagome appraisingly before Mika said, "You and Kouga however, have had a most unusual courtship. When he first tried to claim you three years ago, you were swept away from us on your quest, so it wasn't an official announcement in a lot of our eyes. Though come to think of it, since that claim he's acted like a mated demon, refusing all offers during the Season. Just how old were you at that time anyway? You seem to have matured quite a bit since then."

Kagome blushed as she answered, "Well now that I'm 18 I'm fully considered an adult, but I was only 15 then." At their shocked gazes, she added, "But a typical human lifespan is 100 years at best. Most human women start their monthly Seasons between 11 and 13 years old."

"Well Sister," Akane said, "At least you won't have to worry about that much longer. Once Kouga mates you, you'll share his lifespan. And your pups will be strong too, because you're such a powerful priestess."

A murmured "Wow, really?" from Kagome was answered with nods and then Kagome felt the need to ask, "I do have a question for you Akane. When you said that I've been enjoying Kougas' hm… attentions so quickly, what did you mean? Was there something we did wrong?"

"Not exactly," she started off, "courting pairs are allowed to do what they want, except for actually leaving a mating mark, until the waiting period is over. Sex and sexual acts are an expected part of the trial period. And during the Season, even the single members of the tribe will pair up for a night or two because it's instinct."

"The only unusual part is how fast you let him at it. I guess it's understandable though, considering you're starting your Season and you're both so young." She said with a snicker. "And there's also the fact that you're both parading around the scent of each other like you want it to be on display. We can smell you all over his face Sister, and him all over yours."

The girls looked up as a shadow fell over Kagome, and she felt him sit and pull her into his lap, fake whispering to Kagome so that the women could all hear, "That's because I love the fact that everyone's jealous that I have such a gorgeous woman willing to pair up with me."

He dipped in close to her ear and added in a real whisper, "And an added bonus is that I can still taste you from this morning. It's been torturing me all day. It's been making me so hard I can barely walk." Her scent spiked with lust and the girls all giggled at her furious blush.

Mika gave them a knowing look, saying, "And see this is how you know when someone's being courted. The men are starved for attention and constantly gravitate towards us, dick first, and they won't leave us be for 5 minutes." She gave a pointed stare at Kouga before motioning to the rest of the women "Let's leave these two alone before they start mating right in front of us."

Kagome turned around a bit in his arms to look up at him, sending him a small smile and shyly tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. "You never told me what all is entailed in this courtship process. Are there any steps? Is it just about being physical or is there more to it? Is it wrong for us to be going so fast?"

"Well, how fast we go is up to us. Don't let anyone else influence that. And yes, some of it is physical, but there's a lot more to it than that. It's about seeing if our personalities mesh well together, and it's about you measuring me up to see if I can provide for you. Some of it is making sure that there's passion, but it's also about making sure that there's love."

He winked down at her and brought a hand to her face, brushing his claws across her jawline. "And you don't ever have to worry about that. I've known it from the moment I met you, that you were special. When I first claimed you, it came from my heart. I think I love you Kagome."

Her breath hitched and as she looked into his eyes she could tell he was being honest. The sincerity of his tone, the warmth in his eyes, the smile on his lips, it was all real. And when she kissed him, she wrapped her arms around him, afraid to let go. "I think I'm falling for you too. It scares me a bit, but I think we'll be alright as long as we have each other."

Kouga dipped his head down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss, not even paying attention to the soft chuckles of the crowd around him. They could go to hell for all he cared. All that mattered was Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 *Lemon Warning***

It was almost evening by the time Kouga let her get up from his lap. Kagome shivered at the memory of him constantly touching her, teasing her neck with kisses, pushing his hard cock into her back, and blowing on her ears. All in the main den where there was no privacy! Now that she realized everyone could smell what was happening between them and what he was doing to her body, she knew she had to get back at him somehow.

Heading into the women's quarters in the main lounge area, she spied Akane braiding Hanako's hair and made a beeline for them. Maybe she could get some advice? "Oh hello Kagome, what's going on?" Hanako said, slanting her eyes over as Akane tied off her hair.

"Well I actually need both of your help." Kagome pleaded, "I'm really new at this whole flirting and courting thing, but Kouga's been driving me crazy! He keeps teasing me in the main den in front of everyone, and I want to get him back but I don't know much about how to tease a wolf demon. Do you two have any advice on how to tease him back?"

The two older women looked at each other and smirked, leaning in and asked, "So you want to tease him? Make him go wild wanting you but not able to do anything, right?" And at her nod they started whispering suggestions to her that made her eyes go wide. "Well, my first tip, stop wearing anything under your outfits…"

* * *

It started in the hallway leading from the women's quarters to the main den. When he bent down for a kiss, her hands came up to softly caress his ears. He knew she probably didn't realize how sensitive they were, so he let it go and took a calming breath. No big deal, right?

But then when he broke away from the kiss, she nuzzled and brushed her lips against his neck, right where a mating mark would go. Growling, he backed her up onto the side of the hall, running his hands up her back. He nudged his cock against her abdomen as she started to lick and nibble all along his collarbone.

After a minute Kagome broke the embrace, starting to lead him to dinner with a smile. She let one of her arms fall down around his hips and slowly snuck her fingers down to the base of his tail, watching him nearly jump a foot in the air as she ran her fingers through the downy fur. He looked at her suspiciously, but before he got the chance to say anything they arrived in the main den.

To say Kouga was pleased when Kagome voluntarily sat in his lap for dinner was an understatement. He stretched his legs out straight and leaned back against the cave wall contentedly as squirmed around, getting comfortable. She could practically feel his ego inflate right along with the hard rod swelling underneath her. She bit her lip and clenched her thighs together. Hopefully this would all be worth it in the end.

The spot she picked was perfect for what she had in mind! She deliberately jiggled around a bit to rub his dick with her ass and felt him release a groan from deep in his chest. Waiting for Akane's cue, she slowly played with the waist of her fur skirt, subtly pulling it up ever so slightly.

When she ran her fingers up the length of both his thighs, shifting and bringing up his furs in the process, he whispered in her ear, "And just what do you think you're doing?" But then Akane passed them a plate full of dried venison, and Kagome leaned forward on her hands and knees to reach it while straddling him, one arm outstretched for the plate.

He nearly came right there in the main den, staring at her glistening slit and naked ass, skirt pulled up and on her hands and knees. And when she looked over her shoulder, holding the plate, asking with a raised eyebrow, "Did you want some of this?" He could tell she wasn't talking about the deer.

After a few seconds, unable to look away from the sight of her bare and waiting for him, he nodded his head and she set the plate down next to them. Still straddling him, she carefully positioned herself so that her slick folds sat on the underside of his cock and balls without penetrating, effectively trapping his dick between her vulva and his pelvis.

She made sure to adjust her skirt around them so no one could see anything, but from the looks they were getting everyone already knew something was happening between the two of them. She gave Akane a wink once she had settled down nicely.

He didn't know how he was going to survive the torture she was putting him through. Every time she reached for something on the plate or shifted to get comfortable, her dripping folds would glide along the underside of his dick, eliciting a growl from him. Well two could play that game, he thought to himself and bucked his hips slightly the next time she shifted.

She gasped at the sensation, but it was all a part of the plan. As soon as she felt him teasing back, she slowly shimmied off of his lap and stood, arching her back and nearly pressing her naked sex to his nose in the process. Smirking, she saw him hastily pulling down his furs before she proclaimed, "I think I need a bath" as she sauntered off.

Several bursts of laughter followed him as he practically ran after her.

Cloyingly thick, the steam from the spring was permeated by the scent of Kagome's arousal. Kouga tried to sniff her out but it was like she was all around him. Somehow the suspense aroused him even more. The soft rustle of clothing falling to his right made him grin in anticipation as he blindly walked forward.

There, looking over her shoulder with a grin on her face, was Kagome with the strings to her furred outfit undone. With one flick of the wrist they fell to the stone ground, and he couldn't help but drool over the bare expanse of her ass. He shed his clothes as she walked into the shallow end of the steaming water.

He met her in the middle, water up to her mid-thigh, and roughly kissed her. Her arms encircled his neck as he picked up her legs and pushed her up against the closest wall. As she locked her ankles around his back, he crushed his pelvis into hers, the hard length of him creating a mind numbing friction on her dripping womanhood.

Coming up for air, he said, "Holy hell Kagome. I can't believe you'd tease me so much all day. I can barely stop myself from just pushing into you right now and fucking you senseless." To prove his point he began thrusting his hips into hers, narrowly avoiding penetrating her and grinding along her dripping slit instead.

A gasp escaped her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck and continued grinding himself along her cunt. Her clit was throbbing in time to his thrusts, and it only intensified when he dropped a hand to it and used his thumb to rub the swollen bundle of nerves.

Kouga groaned as he felt her seize up in pleasure, softly panting and moaning into the crook of his neck. They were both so close, if he thrust just a bit faster… He grinned as she moaned out his name when she came. She watched him with glazed eyes as he licked her juices off his thumb. He pulled his dick away from her just as the taste of her triggered his own release.

Breathless and weak kneed, they both slid down to sit in the steaming water. "How in the hell did you know how to push all my buttons like that?" His eyes slanted over to her, a satisfied smirk on his face. A quiet giggle and her head on his shoulder was the only answer she gave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 *Lemon Warning***

Kagome turned her head to look at Kouga as he washed her back. "So I never got the chance to ask you, how does mating work? Is there a public ceremony like with human marriages?" He raised an eyebrow at her, saying, "No, typically placing a mating mark is considered a private affair. It goes right here," kissing a sweet spot on her neck, "at the height of passion after the female has given her approval."

"And how does she do that?" Leaning back into his soft embrace, she sighed as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Well," he began, "I can't speak for other types of demons, but I've been told that wolf demon women turn their head to the side, expose their throat, and make this high keening noise. But you can just tell me when you're ready. I don't expect it to be the same." He flashed her a grin.

"Speaking of things not being the same," he cleared his throat nervously, "I think we'll have to stop ourselves from getting too worked up tomorrow. I can sense from your scent that your hormones are about to peak, and unless you want to be mated and pupped tomorrow, I should probably stay away. I was having a hard enough time with all the teasing, but it's gonna be complete torture tomorrow."

A soft "Oh" escaped her as she realized what he meant. He must be able to smell her ovulation, she thought. "So will I not be able to see you at all tomorrow?" She was relieved when he replied, "We can still see each other occasionally, but we probably shouldn't try to flirt tomorrow. And let's leave the curtain pulled back too so I'm reminded to behave myself."

At her nod, he pulled her back against his naked chest and groaned. The next few days were going to be hell.

* * *

When Kagome woke up the next day, she was alone with only Kouga's scent on the furs for company. As she stretched to the side and it brought her nose directly onto where he'd been sleeping the night before. She'd always loved how he smelled, a subtle earthy musk.

But for some reason today it seemed more pronounced, making her pupils dilate with desire and bringing forth an image of him in her mind. How his muscles gently encased her in his embrace, how his strong hands caressed her curves as she melted into him.

Breath hitching, she let her fingers glide down to her heaving chest, down over the plane of her abdomen and under the waist of her fundoshi. She gently touched the soft flesh with timid fingers, imagining Kouga's masculine hands in their place. Something's missing, she thought as she huffed out a soft breath.

Rolling onto her belly and bringing her hips up, she tried again and realized that was the tension, the position she craved. A soft moan escaped her lips as she explored her body, separating the soft folds and softly brushing her clit. Slowly working herself into a frenzy, sweating and rubbing herself into the furs, she missed the loud crashing and growling getting closer to Kouga's room.

Undulating her hips to add to the tension, she was nearly there, biting her bottom lip and feeling her whole body twitching in time, when the curtain was yanked back. Her body came in the instant she looked up.

Crimson eyes and heaving chest, Kouga stepped into the room barely restraining himself, letting the curtain fall. His ponytail had snapped off at some point, leaving his locks to fall along his shoulders wildy.

Grinding his teeth and balling up his fists, he watched as Kagome came undone right in front of him, his eyes catching hers right as she looked up. Her eyes widened, a whisper of his name left her rosy lips, and her whole body shook. He was mesmerized.

Kagome blushed, bringing her limp fingers away from her quivering sex and pushed herself up onto her knees, pulling a blanket up to shield her body. Red eyes tracked her every movement. He seemed to be hanging onto control until the blanket slipped, and all hell broke loose.

Kouga snapped, a growl her only warning before he was right in front of her, pushing her onto her back and tangling his limbs between hers. He nipped along her collarbone eliciting a gasp, but she didn't turn her head away, remembering that he would instinctively take that as acceptance.

Her hands tangling in his hair, she brought his head up to hers and leaned her forehead against his. She shushed him gently, massaging his scalp soothingly. Yet still he thrust himself against her, the two barriers of clothing between them not enough to keep her from spasming at each movement.

Maybe she couldn't calm him down that way, she thought to herself when his eyes stayed red. Maybe she needed to take control. Would he cool down if she could give him some relief that didn't involve mating her?

"Kouga, I want to do something for you. Will you let me?" She pleaded with him, using all the tricks and tips she'd been told were submissive. She brushed her lips along his jawline, planting feathery kisses and making soft sighs and low sounds of approval. He gave her a stiff nod, proving to her that her submission and compliance were clearing his head at least a bit. He let her maneuver him into an upright position, and she sat straddling his lap while his hands settled for squeezing her backside.

"Hmm, now you and I both know that we can't fully mate yet," he growled as she kissed down his bare chest, "So I want to keep on my lower covering. However, I won't be needing this one." She reached around and undid the knot behind her back, letting the makeshift bra fall to the floor.

Immediately his scarlet eyes devoured the sight of her generous breasts and when he brought a hand up to one, kneading it softly as the other hand mimicked the action on her ass. When she started to move away he growled, but stopped when her hands moved to undo the knots securing his furs. With his help, he was bare in front of her in no time.

He dragged her down into his lap, groaning at the feel of her clothed heat settling on his cock. She hissed when he lowered his head to capture a soft nipple in his mouth. Her hips bucked over him as his tongue traced over one nipple and then the other, brushing soft kisses and nipping her sensitive flesh.

Kagome knew she needed to continue her plan soon, since his hips were starting to thrust against her more persistently. If she didn't calm him soon, he'd be ripping off her underwear and she wouldn't be able to persuade him to wait.

After a minute she gently pulled away from him, moving down his body and shushing him as he growled at her for it. Her eyes met his and she watched the crimson start fading to pink as she kissed the tip of his cock. It seemed like the more she complied with him and the more affection she showed him, the more control he regained.

Swirling her tongue around the tip elicited a groan from his lips and his eyes closed, his head falling back and a hand tangling in her hair. She drew him into her mouth, but only got a few seconds in before she was gently pulled off of him. Kagome was excited to notice that when she looked up, he seemed more himself and gave her his signature cocky grin.

A soft squeak escaped her as she was flipped onto her back and Kouga turned a 180, settling his head between her thighs and his cock tantalyzingly close to her mouth. Kagome couldn't see it, but the moment she took his back into her mouth, Kouga's sclera went from pink to white an only the irises were left crimson.

Grinning with his head swimming, Kouga buried his nose between Kagome's thighs. Gods, he loved how she smelled, the air thick with the scent of her desire. He brushed a trail of feathery kisses down the side of each of her thighs before nipping along the tender flesh right above her mons. He couldn't believe she'd been able to calm him down enough for his inner youkai to recede.

Groaning and bucking his hips as she swirled her tongue along him, he buried his tongue in her sweet cunt and made it his mission to keep her in bed the rest of the day. Feeling her moan around all the way up to the base of his dick, he circled her clit with his tongue while growling and shook his head side to side.

Kouga groaned as he fought the tension telling him to thrust hard and deep into her mouth, but he lost the fight when she cupped his balls in her hand and squeezed almost painfully. He tested her comfort level with his thrusts, but he could tell she could still breathe and wasn't gagging.

Returning his attention to playing with her swollen clit, he doubled up by running his claws along her inner thighs. He could tell she was getting close because her thighs kept clenching and jumping. With a few more minutes of firm pressure and the occasional swipe of fang across her bud, he felt her orgasm, which triggered his own as she moaned around his dick.

For a few minutes after, all he could do was rest his head against her thigh and chuckle, amazed that Kagome was able to pull him out of his near transformation into his youkai true form. Bringing his hips away from her face, he pulled her to him and gave her a thorough kiss, loving the smell and taste of them blended together.

What a way to spend a morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Authors note: I've gone back and edited the first two chapters some, as I completely forgot about Kilala. Oops!_

Since that morning Kagome had vowed to keep her hands to herself, and off of herself. She didn't want to make things worse for Kouga, since he was trying so hard to be good and wait out her fertile period. She'd only been with the wolves for about a week, and she knew he wanted to follow tradition and not jump directly into mating her at the first chance he got.

Looking across the den at him laughing and joking with his betas, Kagome smiled and sighed wistfully, watching the warm light play across face. Her eyes perused down his body and back up again, seeing the broad expanse of his tanned muscles rippling with each movement. His nose twitched and he glanced over at her, a slow grin overtaking his face and giving her a knowing wink as her face flushed.

A soft nudge from Mika on her right had her snapping out of her dreamy thoughts and she heard several giggles erupt from the small group around her. Their laughter was contagious and she couldn't help but release a few snickers herself. From her left, Aki leaned in and whispered conspiratorially to her, "You're totally mooning over him. Do you want to know what they were joking about?"

At Kagome's nod, she continued, "Hakkaku and Ginta were teasing Kouga about needing to go brush his teeth. Ginta made a joke about Kouga being the only one in the tribe who still eats humans, and then they bantered a bit about not being able to get over your scent on his face." At Kagome's deep blush Cho across from her added, "But don't worry, they've moved on to harassing Ginta about claiming Hanako."

Everyone's gaze slid over to Hanako, and when she gave them a raised eyebrow and a grin they all burst into giggles. Several of the males rolled their eyes at their antics, but smiled knowingly. Mika bent down and whispered softly to the group that she wanted to visit the women's baths, asking if the unmated girls wanted to join her to talk privately. At Kagome, Hanako, Aki, and Cho's nods, they all quickly exited the main den.

Once they had the ability to talk more freely, Mika took over. "So I've asked you all to come talk so that we can make sure you know everything about mating and being mated before you jump in. Nagi was a bit _occupied_ with Daigo, so she's the only one missing from our little chat. And Aki, I know you're not being courted right now, but I saw the way Jun has been watching you lately, so it might be good for you to listen in. So I'll go ahead and explain the basics and then let you all ask questions."

At four hesitant nods, she continued, "Mating will probably be different than anything you've done so far. As soon as a male knows you're willing, he's on you in a feverish single minded purpose: to get his fangs and knot inside you." Looking over at Kagome's confused face she told the group, "When wolves mate, we mate for life. During sex, signal to your male that you're ready to be mated for life by exposing your throat and making a high keening sound. Here, I'll demonstrate."

A high, needy note escaped her throat and she had them repeat it, satisfied once their pitches were right. "It's traditional for us to be on our hands and knees with them behind us, but that doesn't matter as much as the actual bite. No matter the position, once he hits his peak, he'll sink his fangs into your neck and bind your souls together. And of course he'll tie you together with his knot. That only happens when you're mated since it's all about reproduction."

Everyone but Kagome seemed to be nodding their assent, but she'd clearly missed something. Blushing furiously she asked "W-what do you mean he'll tie us together? Is there rope involved?"

The girls all looked over at her wide eyed, before Hanako asked, "Kagome, don't human men have a knot? It's like a thick bulge at the base of his penis." Shaking her head, Kagome softly said, "No, but I'd wondered why Kouga's was like that. I didn't want to bring it up in case it wasn't normal."

Chuckling, Mika said, "Well I'm really glad you're here talking with us Kagome. It's normal for our men to have that bulge. It's called a knot. When a male wolf demon mates a woman, that knot swells up and ties them together. How long they're tied all depends. My mate, Ryu, tends to tie us for about 15 minutes, and that's probably about average. It only happens after you're mated though, and most of the time it doesn't matter since we only go into Season once a year."

The girls nodded while Kagome digested all the information, then slowly got out of the spring. "Humans are fertile monthly though... I think I need time to think about all of this. Thank you for telling me." Her quiet voice seemed to shock them into silence for a moment.

After she was gone, Mika spoke up with a soft statement of, "She's so young, I don't think she'll want pups yet. Kouga's going to be SO irritable for the next few years."

* * *

Kagome sighed when she walked into the little alcove she shared with Kouga. Flopping down onto the soft nest of furs, she couldn't help the blush on her face as she thought about what she'd been told earlier. When they'd mate for real, they'd be stuck together for 15 minutes? So embarrassing. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Cuddling afterwards sounded nice.

But then there was the fact that the whole purpose of being stuck together was to increase fertility. She was only 18, she didn't even know if she wanted a baby yet. Digging her head into the pillows, she bit her lip at the thought of what it would feel like for Kouga to finally be inside her. Clenching her thighs together, she refused to do anything about it today. She didn't want to make him lose control again.

Sitting up and grabbing her bag from next to the bed, she pulled out her book of sudoku and a pencil and started figuring out the puzzles, hoping that it would take her mind off of Kouga. Leaning back against the wall and so engrossed in the puzzlebook, she didn't even realize when her eyes started to close as she fell asleep.

A soft snore in her ear was the first thing she registered when she woke up. At some point Kouga must have come in and scooted her over to cuddle up while she was asleep. It was really quite amazing, the feeling of steel muscles behind her and strong arms encircling her waist.

Another soft snore exhale tickled her ear, and she peeked out over her shoulder at his face. There was something so vulnerably beautiful about him while he was asleep. He trusted her enough to sleep next to her every night, even though she was a miko, even though she'd only been with the wolves for a week. Well, she'd known him for a lot longer, but they'd never been like this before. Like… lovers.

Turning in his arms, Kagome blushed as their noses touched and he cracked an eye open. His lips turned up into a grin and she felt his muscles ripple as he pulled her body in closer to his. At his deep "Morning beautiful" she shivered, the timbre of his voice twinging straight into her groin.

She moved her hand up to the nape of his neck to play in his hair and whispered "Good morning" against his lips, smiling as they pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Sighing at the total bliss of just being here wrapped in his arms, she couldn't help the echoing thought of _Good morning indeed_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 *Lemon-ish*

Today was the day, the Solstice festival. Everyone was gathering supplies, plumping up seating cushions or clearing out the fireplaces. The whole room seemed to be buzzing with excitement as Kagome walked across the main den and back into their room. She felt a little lost, not really knowing what to do to help, until she felt strong arms clamp around her waist when she crossed the threshold.

His hot breath on her neck had her shivering as he whispered in her ear that he couldn't wait to celebrate with her tonight. A blush scattered over her cheeks and she turned in his arms to face him. "And what do Solstice celebrations typically involve?" She arched a brow up at him while lifting her arms around his neck and tracing her fingertips across the pulse there.

"Well, you know us. Carnal beings, we wolves are. There'll be a lot of drinking, some music and dancing, and a lot of couples go missing as the night goes on." She can't help but giggle lightly as he waggled his eyebrows. She felt his hands inch lower and she couldn't repress a squeal as he grabbed two handfuls of her luscious ass. Suddenly he lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist, her nose brushing his as he kissed her senseless.

Gliding her hands over his biceps, she was rewarded with a soft growl that went straight to her clit and gave her goosebumps all over. She felt her back hit the cave wall and Kouga's hips surged into hers, making her moan into his mouth and hold onto him for dear life. Finally she pulled her lips away from his and looked up into his feral eyes.

"Kouga, we shouldn't get too worked up… what about the waiting period? And my fertile time? I don't want you to go through that again." She took a shuddering breath as a wave of desire washed over her when she thought of what they'd done to calm down. She felt him chuckle as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"It's already over, I can smell your hormones fading. As for the waiting period, it's officially over as of last night." He pushed the hard length of his dick against her for emphasis. "Now it's all up to you. You control the pace Kagome. Tell me when you're ready and I'm yours forever."

Her face flushed and her body coiled with heat at his declaration. But did she really want all of this to be planned out and expected? No, she decided. She was ready to give herself to him but where's the fun in making it easy for him. As she wiggled down his body and out of his grasp she smirked to herself, leaving behind a very confused and horny wolf demon behind her. One last look over her shoulder and she winked mischievously before pulling the curtain back and exiting their room.

After grabbing Mika and Hanako, the three girls went to take a soak in the communal springs and saw that Ginta and Hakkaku already deep in conversation. Kagome snickered a bit at the look Ginta gave Hanako as the girls stripped down to their undergarments and waded into the water.

"So I have a plan for tonight that I'm hoping you can help me with," Kagome addressed the two betas, who nodded enthusiastically. "I think I'm ready to accept Kouga's offer, but I don't want this to just get handed to him. I want him to work for it and be surprised, you know?" Slow grins spread across the wolves faces as they hunkered down and hatched a plan together.

As the hours ticked by Kagome busied herself with the other women and kept herself just out of Kouga's hands. She'd pass him on the way from one room to the next and give him a wink, or wait until she knew he was looking and bend over in the way she knew he liked. At one point she knelt down on her hands and knees only a few feet in front of him and stretched to rearrange some pillows, and had to clench her thighs together at the blazing look he gave her when she left.

* * *

The woman was purposefully driving him insane! Kouga groaned as he watched her walk away, mentally debating with himself whether he should follow her and fuck her until she submits. His betas, however, wouldn't even let him daydream about his woman anymore. It was a constant barrage of preparations for tonight's celebration and questions about how much food and drink to prepare.

He was exhausted and ready to beat them to a pulp by the time they left him alone. Kouga scanned the room as a slow drum tempo started and more of his tribe filtered into the main hall. Several men had already started drinking earlier that afternoon and the overall feel of the celebration was rowdy.

As he walked through the crowd he got several sly winks and smiles from the women and quite a few back slaps and friendly jostles from the men. Thinking it was odd but going along with it, he didn't even realize who he was being led towards until she turned around and stunned him with a wide smile.

Looking absolutely delicious in a short furred skirt and a leather crop top, Kagome took his breath away. Giggling as she watched his expression morph into blatant lust, she took his hand and led him into the throng of dancing demons around the massive fire. Every time he'd pull her back into his arms to writhe against her she'd grind against him and then pull away flirtatiously, smiling coyly the whole time.

The hormones wafting through the air were at a peak, more and more of his tribe grabbing their mates or a partner and dragging them off into the other rooms for a romp. Raw, sweaty, flesh slapping fucking that echoed in his ears and filled his nose with pheromones. It didn't help that he could see the way Kagome's pupils would dilate in desire, the small gasps and upticks in her scent when their hips came together.

A slight brush of her hand along his waistband was all it took for Kouga to realize he'd had enough. Throwing her over his shoulder and hearing her giggle, he howled out his excitement and the pack returned the call. He leisurely walked down the hall to their alcove and enjoyed the tantalizing scent her body was putting off. Inching up the hand holding her thighs, he couldn't hold back a groan when he felt bare slick flesh and started to stroke her. Her giggles and moans echoed through the hallway until he walked into their room and tumbled her onto the bed.

He closed the curtain behind them and smiled at her wickedly. Her womb clenched at the sight of him licking his fingers clean of her desire. A slow smirk spread across his face and he pounced.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Kouga was on top of her, Kagome used all of her strength to roll him over beneath her and started attacking his jawline with nibbles and licks. Keening in that same high pitch whine that she's been taught and pulling her hair to the side to expose her neck, she looked up at him silently pleading with him to mate her. A harsh groan left his lips at the sight and sound of his woman acting like a wolf bitch ready to be mated. His claws found her leather top just as her blunt teeth found his ear, causing him to rip the shirt away accidentally.

The sight of her bare breasts made his hips jerk up into hers involuntarily, and he felt her heated breath hitch in his ear. A moment later and that jiggling mound was in his mouth, his textured tongue curling around her taut nipple exquisitely. Kagome tunneled her fingers into his hair as she arched her back, only vaguely aware of being rolled onto her back. Turning his attention to the other breast, Kouga inched his hands down lower and suddenly ripped open her shirt skirt.

Exposed and trembling, Kagome's breath came in short bursts as he kissed his way across her belly button and delved between her legs. She couldn't help but lean her head back and bite her lip as her whole body twitched in time to his frenzied attack. A fast pattern of swipes across her clit left her spasming and gasping his name.

Jerking his head away and leaving her dazed, a red eyed Kouga rose to his knees as he flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up. A feral growl escaped as he looked down at her tilted form and lined his engorged cock up with her entrance. He could barely restrain himself from slamming into her as he slid the tip in slowly, feeling more and more being slowly accepted by her warm cunt.

Finally seated to the hilt, he waited for Kagome to adjust herself to the uncomfortable feeling of fullness, only beginning to move when he heard her whine his name. Building up the pace gradually was torment, but once he heard her beg for more he couldn't help himself.

Bending down and placing his left hand on the ground beside her head, he could just reach under her with his right hand to stroke her clit in time to his thrusts. Her breathy moans were nearly drowned out by his hoarse groans as her walls tightened and clenched around him. A few more swipes across her clit and she was spasming beneath him, and she barely registered the sharp bite of teeth at the crook of her neck.

Kouga groaned into the broken flesh of her neck as his balls drew up and his cock swelled, locking them in place as he climaxed. He made sure to infuse the bite wound with some of his youki before withdrawing his fangs and savoring the taste of his blood. Swinging his right arm away from where they were joined and placing it next to Kagome, he couldn't help the harsh jerk of his hips at the sweet taste of her blood.

Every little movement Kagome made seemed to have his knotted dick twitching inside of her and pumping out another jerk of his seed. With great difficulty and quite a few tingles, he gently positioned them so they could lay spooned together on the furs. Kouga had just laid his arm across her waist and closed his eyes when he felt her grab his hand and pull it downward.

Raising himself up a bit and complying with her silent request, he watched as she blushed and looked over her shoulder at him. Clawed fingertips dancing over her tender flesh made her bite her lip and gasp softly as he pumped his hips a bit more into her. The feeling of him, huge and engorged, filling her impossibly only added to the fire he was stroking to life.

Kagome shyly thumbed over her own nipples and closed her eyes as she neared completion. She could feel his hips jerking involuntarily every so often when her body would spasm around his, and the thought that he was still pumping his seed into her was what sent her over the edge. It had been years since she'd been able to orgasm that quickly, and it sent shivers all through her body as she struggled to catch her breath.

Gods she was so fucking beautiful when she came. He couldn't even express how gorgeous it was, seeing her blossom open with pleasure. The high flush that adorned her cheeks as she opened her eyes halfway at him in wonder. He couldn't help but love her more every time he saw it.

Kouga nuzzled into the crook of her neck and breathed in her delicious scent as he stilled his fingers, but decided to continue cupping her mound in his hand. Whispering words of love and encouragement into her ear as she cooled down and finally fell asleep, it took nearly 20 minutes before his dick was soft enough to pull out. He watched in fascination as she barely stirred as he pulled out of her, and then even more fascination at the sheer volume he had released into her.

As erotic as the sight was, he knew he didn't want to wake Kagome for another round. She'd need her energy after all, as he planned to keep them holed up in their little alcove for the rest of the Winter. Maybe he'd be able to convince her to let him pup her after all? Grinning over at her sleeping form and thinking to himself that it was after all, going to be a very, very long season.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone!

I've moved all my stories onto Ao3 due to 's content policies about explicit writing. Find me at Archive of our Own with the username UnderwaterOphelia and see all the updates I've posted! I'm also on Tumblr, and my username is underwater0phelia, with a zero instead of the letter o. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely,

Ophelia


End file.
